Mary
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Courtney's daughter takes over. What has been going on in her point of view? Rated T for killing and dieing.
1. Chapter 1

My body aches so much. I can't stand up at all. My dad is so abusive. He punched me just because I had my legs crossed at dinner. I can't stand him anymore. I already called the police twenty times to say that my dad abuses me, but they never believe me since my dad is a lawyer.

You're probably wondering who I am. First of all I'm Courtney's daughter you know the girl from total drama island who kept saying I'm a CIT!!! Yup that's her. You're probably also thinking that my dad is that delinquent Duncan. Well, he's not. You see after TDI, my mom and the juvie never saw each other because they lived so far away. They were writing to each other for a few months, and then it just magically stopped. My mom thought that he wanted to break up so she never really talked about him to anyone but me. I was like her daughter/best friend kind of person. I could tell by what she was telling me that they both loved each other just to vain to admit. My mom is now the mayor and the person who usually watches me. But this week she was extremely busy so her husband watched me. His name is Jake (A/N: Same person from Courtney's Diary). Jake is only nice to my mom, he's never nice to me. He just hides his abusive side from my mom. Anyways off of the topic of my mom and dad and on to me.

First of all, my name is Mary. I'm thirteen years old. I have short hair like my mom, but I have black hair like Jake. But I put brown highlights on to make my hair look lighter like my moms. I also have my mom's skin color and eye color, and her nose, and her lips. Nothing else from Jake, thank God, or else I would've had surgery just to remove it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well one day my mom caught Jake abusing me so she got a divorce from Jake and took me.

Mary: Mom where are we going?

Mom: Mary, I'm going to Duncan's place. I made a mistake thirteen years ago and I'm going to fix it.

I think that she was planning to get back together with Duncan. Well we soon got to his house. I was excited everything was going to be alright. I was going to have a better father now. Well we opened the door and then….

….

…

…

gasp!!!

Duncan was on the floor dead. In his hand was a gun and a letter. The letter said:

Dear to who ever finds this,

It was necessary that I would commit suicide. Nobody loved me. My parents never loved me at all. I was going to commit suicide years earlier but I decided that I might as well win a $100,000 before I do so. Then I found Courtney. We were in love. Then when we departed, I decided not to commit suicide because I would one day go back with Courtney. I tried hard but I lost to Jake. Now nobody loves me again so here I will be dead. Not like anyone would care. Please tell the people in the funeral that I died on 5/9/2009.

Thank You,

Duncan

No, no, no! This could not be happening. My mom was in tears.

Mom: He died on the wedding day.

Just when my mom stood up, she was shot in the chest.

Mary: Mom!!!!

I checked she had no pulse. I looked out the window and saw Jake there with a gun laughing. He then left. I sat there crying. What will I do now?

Me: No ideas please I already have an idea. Please review!!! To say if you liked it or not.


	2. idea

I cried and I cried. I don't know how long I cried, I just cried. Then all of a sudden an idea popped into my head! I can just ask Cody, Harold, and Noah to build me a time machine. Then I can go back in time and change all of this.

I quickly ran to their shop. After Total Drama Island, Cody, Harold, and Noah became great friends and started to build all sorts of inventions and now are millionaires. My mom used to go there a lot when our computer broke down. I ran into their shop as fast as I could. I was in the shop panting.

Cody: Mary! Haven't seen you in a while. How's your mom been doing?

Mary: She's dead. Jake shot her. Please help.

Harold: I never liked that guy ever since he was on that show. I feel sorry for your mom too. How can we help?

Mary: Do you know how to build a time machine?

All three of them: Yes

Mary: Ok then here's the plan. I go to the time machine back to the wedding day and tell her what would happen in the future if she marries Jake what would happen. Then she'll relize that she loves Duncan and get married to him.

Noah: Yeah but your mother is stubborn and would say why did Duncan lose contact with her or something.

Mary: Then I will need to go back in time to find Duncan too.

Noah: Alrighty then.

Cody: Whoa wait. You're just a kid. How are you going to survive?

Mary: First of all, I'm thirteen. I'm not a kid anymore. Second, build a device thingy to keep track of me.

That sure convinced them. They had it ready in no time.

Harold: Ok this tracking device helps us know where you are. Oh and here's a cell phone. (gives her a black berry)

Mary: no way!!! A Black Berry?

Noah: Free of charge. Just think of it as a gift to your mother's death.

Mary: ok. I'll miss you guys bye!!!

Me: So short this story. Review!!!! Tell me how you liked it or hated it. Now you can tell me ideas.


	3. Duncan

I held my breath in. This was the biggest decision of my life. Once I go into the weird looking circle with squiggly lines, I can't turn back. I actually was thinking of not doing it and spending the rest of my life like this. Spending my life hiding from Jake. Living with all three of these nerds (i called them that once and they all took it as a compliment. Freaky!!!!).

But my mind kept telling me that I would be better off finding Duncan and my mom in the past. I can do this, I can do this. So I stepped in and then immediately fell asleep. I dreamed of when Jake was sixteen. I knew all about him from mom's diary (read Courtney's diary to understand). From what the diary said I don't know why my mom chose to marry him. She could've done better than that. I guess that I'll ask her back in time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cody: Ok guys she's in. Now all we have to do is go back to when we all went home from Total Drama Island. Does anyone know when that was?

Harold: I think it was August 4, 2008. Not that I kept that in my calander or something.

Cody: Ok she's there.

Noah: I hope that she's alright.

Harold: Lashawna told me to ask you this years ago before we broke up. Did you crush on anyone?

Noah: I had a crush on Courtney.

Cody: (gasp) Really?

Harold: Well she was pretty hot.

They all stare at him.

Harold: I meant cute, gosh!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in this strange place. There was buildings with graffiti all around me. There were trees too that were really short. I looked around. They were all the same trees and the same buildings where Duncan lived (except now there's no graffiti)!!! There was one tree that caught my eye. On it was a carving that said:

DxC

Duncan was crushing on her big time. I looked in his mailbox (just because I'm curious! I'm not a crook!) and saw some letters from mom.

Mary: Ok so this is the part when they still sent letters.

I looked in the window and saw a sixteen to seventeen year old looking boy writing a letter. He had a green mohawck and blue eyes. I recognize him from mom's photo album at home with all the total drama island people in it. It was Duncan. I watched from the window.

Duncan's mom: Duncan, you've been acting so good lately.

Duncan: Thank you mother.

Duncan's mom: And your grades have really improved!

Duncan: I know.

Duncan's mom: But it's all too good to be true.

Duncan: (frowning now) what do you mean?

Duncan's mom: son what evil thing are you planning to do?

Duncan: Goodness mom. After I improved in everything. After I became what you dreamed of having. I, your own son, am being not trusted!!!!

Duncan's mom: Duncan please.

Duncan: There you are again going to deny everything I say.

Duncan's mom: Just to make sure, I'm going to put you in Juvie for a while. Without you writing letters to that drug dealer.

Duncan: That's not fair! I did nothing wrong and I was writing to Courtney you know from TDI?

Duncan's mom: You're very bad at lying son let's go.

She was such a terrible mom! Letting her child with no saying! What kind of mom does that? At least now I know why they stopped writing to each other. It was Duncan's mother's fault. Maybe if I went in and explained it all to her. If I told her that he's telling the truth she'll believe me. But instead I just hid.

A/N: Review!!!!! If I get up to twenty I'll update faster. As for the story :((


	4. author's note

Me: Yes this one of those author notes were your like why are you writing this blah blah blah

Mary: She apoligezs for you guys not liking the story and will accept anything to make it better

Me: Plus I'll update faster if I get twenty reviews

Mary: You know it's never going to happen

Me: *sigh* i know but i can dream can't i?

Mary: whatever... btw if you guys just want to talk or anything or want advice from a girl she's available

Me: it's true i'm already doing the all knowing hyper

Mary: Do you even know who he is?

Me: idk but i don't think so

Mary: so isn't it kind of personal

Me: what's your point already?

Mary: well people are going to tell you there secrets but they have no idea who you are

Me: you are so lucky you're only thirteen

Mary: i'm lucky??! a lot of people underestimate thirteen year olds??!!!

Me: Forget this already it's taking to long. Review!!! say bye Mary

Mary: i know what to do geez i'm not a four year old. bye!!!

* * *

The Next Day...

Me: *crying*

Mary: why are you crying? i'm the person with two dead parents!!! and why aren't you writing your story!!!

Me: would you stop yelling at me? i'm sad because you were right i will never have twenty reviews

Mary: You know what? you are in too much pain. take a break

Me: thanks

Mary leads me in a closet and locks me up.

Me: This is sooooo unfair!!!! i'm the author!!!!!

Mary: yeah, yeah. ok people i know you guys can't do twenty reviews. so how about fifteen? call up all your friends and tell them about this great story!!!

Me: The stories not even good!!!

Mary: It's good if I'm in it so review!!!


	5. Courtney

i walked down the cold empty street. it was actually pretty safe to walk in since Duncan's family is rich. Now all I had to do was find mom. My mom's family was rich too. They owned a pharmacy and were also scientist that try to come up with new medications. It wasn't that hard to find. There was a big sign that said _Andrew's Pharmacy_ (Andrew is my mom's maiden name). Right next to the pharmacy was a huge mansion. I peeked inside a window that I was sure led to the room of their creations.

Mr. Andrew: Finally, we created the pill!!!

Mrs. Andrew: With this pill she'll automatically forget about Duncan and fall back in love with her exboyfriend.

Mr. Andrew: It should last for ten years.

Mrs. Andrew: lets get it ready.

I watched as they dissolved the pill into chocolate milk, my mom's favorite drink. They got up and called for mom.

Mr. Andrew: Courtney!!!

Courtney: I'm right here dad.

Mrs. Andrew: Wants some chocolate milk, honey?

Courtney: sure!

As soon as she took one sip from the drink, she fainted.

Mr. Andrew: side effects causes fainting

Mrs. Andrew: lets go

* * *

Harold: I guess Courtney was an only child.

Noah: No wonder she always wanted her way.

Cody: and her parents abuse her.

They all stare at her.

All: she looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

* * *

Great, just great!!!

Now I have two messed up families!!!

I guess that right now I should go back to another time because his one is messed up.


	6. THE END

i took out my cell phone and called cody

Hello said cody

take me back i said

what

i said take me back!!!

we can still do it

no we cant you saw it! it'll never happen

not unless if your going to the wedding

what?

Duncan was at Courtney's wedding

fine but this is our last chance

I got transported to the day when my mom and dad got married. I prayed to God that this would work it had to work

The transportation ended and now... where was I?

I was in a church corridor with bunches of doors.

Great which one's which

I choose the yellow one

I yelled stop!

but it was the wrong couple

so I went to the red one

I did the same process again but it was the wrong couple

Next i choose the blue. third time's the charm right?

this time i peeked in.

It was mom!!!

just when the pastor said anyone who rejects please speak now i said stop!

they all turned around to look at me

Mom looked at me and said Who are you? in a sweet tone (mom has always been sweet)

Mom your making a big mistake

But I never had a kid how is this possible

I'm your daughter from the future

Ha said Jake why don't you prove it

Hang on

I took out my cell and put it on loud speaker.

Cody!!!

Yeah?

Tell mom I'm from the future

Fine, Courtney this is your daughter, Mary

I hung up.

Mom you don't love Jake you love Duncan

Who? said Courtney

i slapped my forehead

Duncan please rise

He rose to his feet. He looked like a punk. Boy was I going to enjoy him

Mom look at him in the eyes

She stared at him for sometime then ran to Duncan and kissed him

Jake furious said this is unfair

No its unfair you abused me I said.

What said Courtney

Look at my arms

Their was bruises all over

* * *

So Courtney and Duncan got married and I didn't have to get stuck with Jake.

I think Jake commited suicide

* * *

A/N

Me: That's all!!!

Courtney: thank goodness

Duncan: I wanted to see how he commited suicide

Me: too bad review

Mary: wait how do i exist if i have a different dad

Me: fine. Technically your Duncan's daughter because your mom got drunk and thought she was with Jake so she just assumed it was Jake's baby happy? too bad review

Mary: wait so i highlighted my hair because i thought it was Jake's but it was Duncan's?

Me: I'm not answering anymore questions


End file.
